1169
}} Events * The Serpents of Sanada sink the Spoils of War. Yoritomo Hotako is the only survivor. * Yoritomo Hotako, Daigotsu Tatsune and Moshi Mogai attack the Serpents of Sanada at Blue Reef Village. * Yoritomo Hotako kills Daigotsu Tatsune, becoming the Obsidian Champion. * Isawa Takesi is assigned to the Phoenix Clan Embassy in Toshi Ranbo * Mirumoto Ichizo is assigned to the Dragon Clan Embassy in Toshi Ranbo * Isawa Ochiai and Mirumoto Tsuge are married. Month of the Hare * The One Tribe halts the Winter War to face Tomorrow. * Horiuchi Rikako and Moshi Amika travels to Yomi with the Heavenly Kobune of Suitengu. * Yoritomo ascends to Tengoku to represent the Mantis Clan and Otaku Kamoko * Soshi Natsuo opens the Essence of Jigoku, the thirteenth Black Scroll which will lead in the Destroyer War. * Matsu Yoshino sends the Akodo to defend Toshi Ranbo. The rest of the Lion army mobilizes in the chase of the Unicorn army. * The Kolat Master of the Silken Sect Kakita Kyruko replaces Toturi III testament with a forgery. Month of the Dragon * Kyofu leading the Damned dies in the Battle at the Wall of Bones. Survivors find the City of the Lost abandoned. * Hida Kisada leads personally the Tsuru's Legion in the Crab-Scorpion War. * Moto Chagatai marches upon Toshi Ranbo and is opposed by a large Lion Clan army. During the Battle of Toshi Ranbo, many notable personalities are killed including Isawa Sezaru, Kaneka, Toturi Kurako, and Bayushi Kaukatsu. Eventually, the Phoenix Clan's armies enter the fray as well, enforcing a peaces between the two clans. * Togashi Satsu and Doji Domotai agree to end the War of Silk and Steel when the reasons that provoked it are already settled. * The Phoenix Clan takes Toshi Ranbo under their protection. Isawa Ochiai summons the Dragon of Fire to enforce their proclamation. * Asako Raizaburo is appointed governor of the Ichidou District of Toshi Ranbo by the Elemental Masters following the death of Seppun Tohaku. * Asahina Sekawa vacates the positions of Jade Champion, Keeper of the Five Rings and Asahina family daimyo to teach Rosoku's son. Month of the Serpent * The nezumi travel in mass to the Shinomen Mori, in the major nezumi migration ever seen. * Togashi Satsu orders the three tattooed orders to became one, becoming members of the Order of Togashi. * Daidoji Fumisato ends the activities at Shiro Giji. * Shiba Naoya is appointed as Captain of the Imperial Guard. Month of the Horse * Omen created the Legion of the Jade Hand to protect the Tao of Fu Leng. * Shosuro Higatsuku sacrifices himself to end the Crab-Scorpion War. He confesses Kisada as instigator of the assassination attempts on Kisada, and the Great Bear kills him. Month of the Goat * Daigotsu founds the Spider Clan with base in the Shinomen Mori, in the Spider's Lair. * Daidoji Kikaze tracks down and confronts Daidoji Shihei. * Kan'ok'ticheck leads the One Tribe to Yume-do in the Battle of Tomorrow. The Nezumi win but they are all trapped within that realm. * Shosuro Jimen becomes the Emerald Champion. * Seppun Shogo is assassinated. Bayushi Takaharu is convicted of the crime and executed. Month of the Monkey * Kokujin quest for immortality ends after he is murdered by his student Bayushi Shinzo. * Spider Clan agents disguised as ronin begin to infiltrate the Clans. * Phoenix Clan dismissed the Mantis and Lion from Toshi Ranbo ending their grudge within the city. * Hida Kuon presents Doji Domotai evidences of Crab claims over the Yasuki lands which is seen by Domotai as an insult over her late's father honor. It will fuel the Third Yasuki War. * Bayushi Kwanchai seeks out the spirit of Bayushi Takaharu. Month of the Rooster * Several individuals begin to bolster their own claims to fill the empty Imperial Throne. * The Lion forces marches against Shiro Moto to punish the Khan. * The prophet Kitsune Narako raises in the Fox Clan in the Shinomen Mori. She is protected against bandit intents to end her life. * Chuda Hiroe dispatches the goblin Pokku to retrieve a scroll from the City of the Lost. Pokku succesfully obtains the scroll and returns to Shinomen Mori with it. * Bayushi Eisaku attempts to obtain knowledge from Isawa Kyoko which she agrees to give freely, to his confusion. Month of the Dog * Kuni Daigo becomes the Jade Champion. * Zamalash reveals Hida Fubatsu impersonating the soul of a naga hero. * Daigotsu Hirata discovers a Scorpion spy, Shosuro Masanobi, in Zakyo Toshi and kills her. Month of the Boar * Winter Court was held multiple places this year, including Kyuden Bayushi, Kyuden Ikoma, Kyuden Asako, Kyuden Kumiko and Kyuden Otomo. * The Cherry Blossom Snow Village sake house master is killed by the Crane to deny the Crab the revenues of the rare sake. It marks the begin of the Third Yasuki War. Month of the Rat * Kitsune Narako returns home, and the bandits who seek his death as well. * The Fire Dragon returns to Tengoku. * The Lion return to Toshi Ranbo and the Phoenix leave its protection. * Shinjo Dun returns Kiro, the Ancestral Sword of the Ki-Rin Clan, to the Unicorn. * Otomo Hoketuhime is backed by the Scorpion Clan in her race for the Throne. * Bayushi Paneki sends Bayushi Eisaku to Zakyo Toshi to investigate the Spider Clan. * Togashi Miyoko and Katashi fight in the Temple of Resolution in Crab lands. Month of the Ox * Shiba Tsukimi reveals herself as the new Phoenix Clan Champion and true vessel of the Soul of Shiba. * A group of Phoenix begin a quest, the destruction of a Dark Oracle. * Susumu is accepted at Shiro Ide court as representative of a ronin group who aid the Unicorn against a plague of bandits. * Togashi Satsu realizes the decline of his foresight abilities. * The ronin group known as the Spider Clan are revealed by the Scorpion as tainted followers of Daigotsu. Month of the Tiger * Kakita Matabei marries Kitsuki Orika. Orika brings forth the Toturi III's Journal to Doji Domotai. * Hida Sozen razes Shinden Asahina to retrieve every piece of Jade, destroying many pieces of art made with it. * The ronin Ieyasu approaches Masahiko to train at the Steel Strand Dojo. Ieyasu is a Scorpion spy, and in the ensuing fight between Ieyasu, Masahiko, Daigotsu Hirata and an un-named ninja only Ieyasu survives. Battles * Khan Moto Chagatai's assault upon the capital Toshi Ranbo wo Shien Shite Reigisaho . * Osami leads united Rokugani forces against Kokujin's zealot forces. Deaths * Akihiro * Bayushi Kaukatsu in the Month of the Dragon. * Bayushi Takaharu in the Month of the Goat. * Daidoji Hakumei * Daidoji Shihei * Daigotsu Ogiwara * Daigotsu Soetsu * Daigotsu Toru * Doji Seishiro in the Month of the Dragon. * Doji Tanitsu in the Month of the Dragon. * Hida Atsumori * Hida Kozan in the Month of the Dragon. * Isawa Angai in the Month of the Dragon. * Isawa Sezaru in the Month of the Dragon. * Kaneka in the Month of the Dragon. * Kokujin * Kyofu / Hida Kuroda in the Month of the Dragon. * Mirumoto Chojiro in the Month of the Goat. * Mirumoto Hirohisa * Seppun Shogo in the Month of the Goat. * Seppun Tohaku in the Month of the Dragon. * Soshi Ukyo * Toturi Kurako in the Month of the Dragon. * Utaku Yanmei in the Month of the Dragon. Category:Timelines